This invention relates to a cooling structure for a working vehicle having an oil cooler.
A known cooling structure for a working vehicle having a water-cooled engine includes a cooling fan driven by the engine for cooling a radiator. Cooling air flows generated by the cooling fan are supplied to the radiator and an oil cooler opposed to the radiator to cool oil (see JP 2007-9825, for example).
In the above construction, the working vehicle has the water-cooled engine requiring many accessories such as the radiator and a water pump. Thus, the working vehicle tends to become large and costly.